


Только с тобой

by Blacki



Series: Разрушая традиции [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Omega, Kissing, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Recovery, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Steve Rogers, steve rogers is a sweetheart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Стив готов на всё, чтобы убедиться, что ничто не помешает выздоровлению Баки. Но иногда он слишком самоотвержен. Один из таких случаев — когда через пять месяцев после освобождения Баки Стив вынужден бросить подавители и позволить своему телу пройти через естественный гон. Несмотря на его усилия, Баки полон решимости напомнить своему великодушному альфе, что потребности Стива так же важны для Баки, как его собственные — для Стива.





	Только с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226244) by [AndreaDTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX). 



Стив Роджерс — чёртов мученик. Для большинства людей "броситься на гранату" — метафора, но нееет... не для Стива. Когда Баки, наконец, услышал эту, по-видимому, всемирно известную историю, то смотрел на Стива достаточно долго, чтобы заставить тупоголового альфу смущённо поёжиться. Но даже несмотря на явное недовольство своего дома, Стив не выказал никакого раскаяния. 

— Вот кем я был всю свою жизнь. Я не был бы собой, если бы не сделал это, — упрямо пробормотал он.

Баки вздохнул, сдавшись, потому что сопляк был на сто процентов прав. Стив, который мог бы найти легкий выход, не был бы его Стиви.

Тем не менее, Баки отказывается позволить Стиву прыгнуть на эту гранату.

— Я мог бы попытаться позволить тебе сесть на меня верхом, — нерешительно предлагает Баки. Он не хочет, правда, но он может это сделать…

Лежащий рядом с ним на кровати Стив весь мокрый от пота, его кожа покраснела, дыхание стало прерывистым от дискомфорта. Ошеломляющий запах гона наполняет их спальню. Тело Баки реагирует на него — по бёдрам течёт естественная смазка, но разум борется между врожденным желанием подставиться и инстинктом выживания. Отступить, встать в более защищённую позицию, далекую от явно возбуждённого и, возможно, агрессивного альфы.

Стив вздыхает и закрывает глаза рукой. 

— Ценю это предложение, но у нас ничего не вышло даже при самых благоприятных обстоятельствах. Если мой узел каким-то образом стриггерит тебя…

В результате гон мог затуманить Стиву разум. Хоть такое и использовалось в качестве оправдания почти так же часто (и примерно так же законно), как смерть от посиневших яиц, помутнение рассудка гоном на самом деле было возможно, хотя и случалось крайне редко. Несколько задокументированных случаев произошли у одичавших альф. Баки смутно вспоминает, как до него доходили слухи о парне, жившем в квартале от того места, где жила семья Барнсов, который вернулся с Великой войны одичавшим и случайно задушил свою омегу во время гона. Бедняга повесился, когда понял, что натворил. Учитывая, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они со Стивом должным образом проводили гон и насколько слабой стала их связь из-за длительного разделения и травмы, подобная реакция вполне возможна.

— Да... Мы точно не хотим этого, — соглашается Баки. — Но я могу помочь. Я хочу помочь.

Он присаживается на корточки рядом со Стивом, не достаточно близко, чтобы случайно соприкоснуться, но достаточно близко, чтобы можно было дотронулся.

После нескольких минут молчаливого раздражения Стив выругался, стянул с себя мокрую от пота футболку и бросил её на кровать, накрывая Баки древянистым запахом феромонов. Тот заскулил, а затем зарычал, разрываясь между желанием найти пропитанную феромонами рубашку для будущего гнезда и желанием столкнуть Стива с кровати. Только громкий голос в голове (походивший на голос Сверчка Джимини), напоминавший, что в этом виновата биология, а не Стив, удерживал его от того, чтобы сделать и то, и другое.

Это происходило в течение нескольких месяцев, с тех пор, как Стиву удалось найти Баки. Они снова и снова вызывали "особые дни" друг у друга: после стольких лет разлуки их тела безуспешно пытались синхронизироваться. Как правило, течка или гон происходит раз в три месяца, но их усиленные сывороткой тела проходили через это примерно раз в месяц, пытаясь заставить их возобновить связь и начать размножаться. Стив принял на себя основной удар: четыре его гона на две течки Баки. Отстой, но могло быть и хуже. Подавители, которые разработали для них остатки медицинского отделения Щ.И.Т.а после того, как обычные средства оказались чуть более эффективными, чем сахарные таблетки, сократили симптомы до нескольких неудобных часов.

Теперь медики опускают руки. Четыре дозы — годичный запас, и Стив прожег его менее чем за шесть месяцев. Даже будучи суперсолдатом, он должен отказаться от подавляющих средств и позволить своему телу делать то, что уготовано ему природой. Таким образом, в отличие от Баки, который останется на подавителях, пока психиатры не сочтут его достаточно психически стабильным, чтобы попытаться пережить течку, не сойдя с ума и не убив всех в непосредственной близости, Стиву придётся пройти медицинское обследование, если он хочет ещё одну дозу. Щ.И.Т. может быть и готов рискнуть Зимним Солдатом, но никто не хочет случайно убить Капитана Америку из-за медицинской халатности. Тем не менее, они не так недавно разоблачили и выкорчевали Гидру из-под поверхности того, что когда-то было любимым проектом Пегги, и ни один из них не особенно стремился туда под замок и наблюдение, даже если они (в основном) уверены, что оставшаяся команда верна истинному основателю Щ.И.Т.а. Вместо этого они решили отказаться от подавителей и пережить первый полноценный с 1944 гон Стива в уединении собственной квартиры.

— Ничего, если я сниму штаны? — спрашивает Стив, уже засунув большие пальцы за пояс пижамы.

— Это твоя территория, приятель.

Стив хмурится. 

— Это наша территория.

Баки вздыхает. Позволяя Стиву вступить в спор, даже когда тот едва соображает. 

— Ладно. Но сейчас это твоя берлога. Делай всё, что нужно, чтобы было комфортно, я в полном порядке.

Этого, кажется, достаточно: Стив одним махом тянет вниз синие клетчатые штаны и боксеры. Баки, который до этого момента носил только свободные шорты, следует его примеру. Может быть он и не готов к любому типу проникновения, но они уже занимались петтингом, что доказало: он очень хорошо реагирует на контакт кожи с кожей, и он планирует использовать это в своих интересах. Ночи, когда Стив обхватывал оба их члена большой, сильной ладонью и гладил, доводя их обоих до оргазма... Баки дрожит от удовольствия, просто думая об этом.

Обнажённый, Стив откидывается на кровать. Взгляд Баки свободно и жадно скользит по раскинувшемуся перед ним телу, по его напряжённым, подтянутым изгибам, по его явному желанию. Он глубоко вдыхает и едва сдерживает стон. Запах гона Стива намного сильнее теперь, когда ароматические железы в паху не скрыты одеждой. Рука Стива скользит вниз, сжимает набухший член: плоть твёрдая и пульсирующая от неудовлетворённого желания. Он грубыми, быстрыми рывками дрочит себе, его бёдра медленно начинают подергиваться от нарастающего удовольствия. Баки завороженно смотрит, подмечая момент, когда то, что сначала казалось облегчением, превращается в разочарование: прикосновение не дает Стиву стимуляции, в которой он действительно нуждается.

— Позволь мне попробовать? — почти застенчиво спрашивает Баки.

Стив поворачивается на звук его голоса. Его глаза немного помутнели, но он кивает, отпуская руку, скользит вверх по груди и животу, лениво проводя пальцами по заострившимся соскам.

Баки берёт Стива за руку; тот реагирует резким вздохом. Он гладит ствол Стива, и какая-то отдалённая часть мозга ликует от ощущения твердого члена в руке, бьющегося под тонкой кожей пульса. Член Стива каким-то образом становится ещё твёрже, его бедра дёргаются чуть быстрее. Баки играет с ним в течение нескольких минут, рассматривая и раздумывая, что может сделать — лучше, чем то, что уже сделал Стив. Он наклоняется и берёт кончик члена Стива в рот.

— О, чёрт... — стонет Стив.

Прижавшись к телу Стива, Баки наслаждается каждым стоном и каждым шипением. Он любит играть со Стивом. Он чувствует себя настолько сильным, зная, что каждая унция удовольствия даётся Стиву только по благодаря ему. Он хочет сделать больше, принять Стива глубже, заставить его умолять и кричать, но под этим углом ничего не выйдет. Эта мысль едва успевает прийти ему в голову, прежде чем он взмывает в воздух. Или, точнее, Стив поднимает его и устраивает на своём торсе. Баки отстраняется: ему нужна секунда, чтобы переориентироваться. Твёрдый член Стива почти касается нижней губы Баки. Он напрягается, и струйка беспокойной уязвимости скользит по его позвоночнику, когда он понимает, что теперь его задница находится прямо перед лицом Стива.

— Всё в порядке, — бормочет Стив хриплым от желания голосом. — Нам обоим будет хорошо. Можно? Пожалуйста?

Баки знает, о чём просит Стив, пусть тот и не говорит прямо. Он замирает, как советовали психиатры, пытаясь определить: собирается ли он сделать это потому, что хочет этого или потому, что знает, что этого хочет Стив. Слабые воспоминания о том, как хорошо было раньше, заставляют его кивнуть, а потом он опускается ртом на член Стива.

Первое прикосновение языка к дырке заставляет застонать с твёрдым членом во рту. Стив в ответ рычит от удовольствия. Это превращается в соревнование: каждый пытается найти лучший способ вытянуть эти отчаянные звуки из другого. Стив не сдерживается: лижет, щупает, сосёт, как будто это его день рождения, и задница Баки — единственный подарок, который он хотел. Баки возвращает долг натурой.

Наконец Стив сдаётся и поднимает голову.

— Бак, я почти... Я сейчас... — предупреждает он дрожащим голосом.

Баки не отстраняется. Он продолжает сосать, всё время раздвигая ноги немного шире, потираясь собственным стояком о грудь Стива. Он продолжает, пока не чувствует почти невыносимого желания кончить; он стонет, не прекращая сосать и резко тереться членом, яркая, жгучая вспышка надвигающегося освобождения сжимает все мышцы, толкает к завершению. Стив вновь лижет дырку Баки длинными, пульсирующими движениями тёплого, удивительно талантливого языка, не останавливаясь, даже когда изливается ему в рот, достигая собственного пика.

Стива выгибается под ним, приглушая то, что могло бы быть могучим рыком альфы. Горячая струя ударившей в нёбо горькой жидкости доводит Баки до края. Он сглатывает, затем сильнее сдавливает ствол губами и выплёскивается семенем на кожу Стива.

Когда он, наконец, приходит в себя, то почти что падает, положив голову на бедро Стива. Он нежно посасывает головку члена Стива, но когда, наконец, отстраняется, понимает, что эрекция не прошла. Стив определённо кончил, но его узел всё ещё упрямо скрыт под кожей у основания пениса.

Баки неловко переступает ёрзает, оглядываясь, чтобы взглянуть Стиву в лицо. Несмотря на настигший какую-то минуту назад оргазм, Стив каким-то образом умудряется выглядеть ещё более возбужденным, чем раньше.

— Было хорошо, очень хорошо, но не настолько, чтобы… ты знаешь, — говорит Стив, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос Баки.

— А если я буду сверху? — тихо спрашивает Баки. — Как мы иногда делали.

Стив печально качает головой. 

— Я не... мне нужно... мне нужно...

Он рычит и бьёт кулаком по матрасу, пугая Баки.

— Черт! Прости. Не могу даже думать о том, как сильно мне нужно...

Он делает глубокий вдох, потом ещё. 

— Мне не нужно садиться на тебя, но я должен контролировать толчки, чтобы удовлетворить желание. Не могу, когда ты на мне.

Стив вздыхает и морщится, продолжая поглаживать себя, уделяя особое внимание коже у основания члена.

Баки лежит ещё минут пять или около того, слушая, как Стив борется с собой, прежде чем его осеняет идея.

— Мы идиоты. Где твой мастурбатор?

— Мой мастурбатор? — Стив-попугай вернулся.

Баки садится. 

— Эй, сосредоточься. Я знаю, что у тебя мозги утекли в узел, но это важно. Когда Щ.И.Т. убедился, что у тебя есть всё необходимое для храброго нового мира, они должны были оказать тебе какую-то помощь.

Стив медленно моргает, как будто всё ещё пытается переварить слова Баки. Баки практически видит момент, когда его переполненный гормонами мозг догоняет.

— Вообще-то, да. Я думаю…

Он перекатывается на бок и выдвигает нижний ящик тумбочки. После нескольких минут поисков он победно вскрикивает, держа свой приз над головой.

Мастурбатор всё ещё в яркой пластиковой упаковке.

Баки забирает его у него, быстро оглядывает рекламу на упаковке, затем атакует её металлической рукой. 

— Ты даже не открыл его?

Стив равнодушно пожимает плечами. 

— Я думал, ты погиб, а больше никто у меня гон не вызывал. Не очень-то меня привлекало ежедневное использование.

Вытащив мастурбатор из упаковки, Баки тут же соскользнул с кровати и направился в ванную, где тщательно промыл силиконовую игрушку.

— Интересно, какой зануда из Щ.И.Т.а заказал мастурбатор для Капитана Америки, — размышляет Баки вслух, направляясь обратно к кровати, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы поискать смазку на тумбочке.

— Возможно, Коулсон.

— Кто это? — спрашивает он, забираясь обратно в постель.

— Парень, который раньше работал на Щ.И.Т. Милый, но странный.

Баки что-то бормочет, а затем ложится на спину.

— Каков план? — Спрашивает Стив.

— Я лягу на спину и подержу мастурбатор здесь, — отвечает Баки, указывая на низ живота. — Ты устраиваешься по-миссионерски. Это удовлетворит желание, и ты сможешь завязать узел, не беспокоясь обо мне. 

— Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто я тебя использую, — говорит Стив с беспокойством в голосе, но уже подползает на коленях к Баки.

— Очень благородно с твоей стороны, но я вызвался, потому что не против, — замечает Баки, наливая смазку в мастурбатор, прежде чем положить его на низ живота рядом с собственным лежащим на нём членом — твёрдом, но ещё не оправившийся от последнего раунда.

— К тому же так я смогу понять, с чем смогу справиться. Беспроигрышный вариант, — бросает он, зная, что Стиву будет труднее сопротивляться, если он создаст впечатление, что они в действительности делают это ради него, а не ради Стива.

Стив колеблется ещё мгновение или около того, прежде чем забраться между ног Баки. Он хватает свой член, направляет его и толкается в силиконовый рукав.

— О... — стонет Стив, заставляя Баки покраснеть от того, как грязно звучит его голос. После нескольких пробных толчков он начинает двигаться по-настоящему, наконец получая необходимую комбинацию трения, давления и влажности. Толчки Стива становятся настолько сильными, что Баки приходится с силой хвататься за мастурбатор, чтобы удержать его на месте.

Стив балансирует над ним, опираясь на локти, накрывает собой Баки, целуя его, утыкаясь губами в ароматическую железу, трахая свою игрушку. Когда он поднимает глаза, на его лице — чистое блаженство... Баки на мгновение завидует игрушке, желая оказаться на её месте, а затем почти смеется над собой, когда вспоминаешь, что игрушка здесь только по предложению Баки, потому что он чувствовал, что ещё не готов. Когда-нибудь скоро, однако, она это не понадобится...

Баки потирает запястьями спину Стива, ароматические железы на шее, щёки, проводит пальцами по волосам Стива, откидывает голову назад, заставляя его смотреть себе в глаза. Мастурбатор издаёт непристойный, хлюпающий звук каждый раз, когда Стив выходит из него, и тот отвечает грязным, развратным стоном каждый раз, когда он толкается обратно.

— Посмотри на себя, — бормочет Баки, его бруклинский акцент возвращается. — Такой красивый. Нравится, когда эта штука сжимает твой горячий член?

Стив закатывает глаза, но ему удается кивнуть.

— Но не так хорошо, как я. Я помню. Как ты трахал меня. Ты пытался быть хорошим мальчиком, надеясь, что я позволю тебе кончить.

Стив стонет, пытается уткнуться лицом в шею Баки. Но Баки не позволяет. Он резко дергает Стива за волосы, заставляя его поднять голову. 

— Я помню, как объезжал тебя несколько часов, снова и снова подводил к краю, заставлял умолять, а потом говорил "нет". Заставлял тебя выжидать до дрожи — настолько отчаянно ты нуждался в этом.

Стив хнычет, его бёдра ускоряются, запах феромонов становится сильнее.

— Ты всегда выглядел так идеально, умоляя меня своими большими голубыми глазами, почти готовый заплакать. 

— Пожалуйста, сэр. Мне нужно кончить. Пожалуйста, позвольте повязать вас.

— Но теперь ты меня больше не умоляешь...

Стив замирает, его бёдра медленно останавливаются. Один удар сердца, потом другой — ни единого звука. Затем…

— Пожалуйста, Сэр. Позвольте мне связать тебя. Мне это нужно. Пожалуйста…

Баки рычит "сделай это", затем хватает Стива за затылок и притягивает в порочный поцелуй. Ритм Стива ускоряется до темпа отбойного молотка, и Баки быстро доходит до собственного оргазма: от трения застрявшего между Стивом, собственным телом и гладким силиконом слена. Еще пять, может, десять толчков, и тело Стива на мгновение замирает, прежде чем он рычит и дёргается, а затем начинает двигаться медленнее, в более вялом темпе.

Наконец, его тяжёлое тело падает на Баки.

— Да? — спрашивает Баки, уткнувшись носом в шею Стива, в ароматические железы, чтобы напомнить себе, что придавливающий его вес — это Стив. Это — безопасность. Он в полном порядке.

— Да, — Стив откидывается назад, его бёдра всё ещё слегка подрагивают, когда он дрожит от последних остатков удовольствия. Его запах наполнен счастьем и удовлетворением.

В конце концов, они оба успокаиваются и сдаются во власть сонливости. Через некоторое время, когда узел Стива опадёт, Баки встанет. И его омежья сторона и доминантная сторона жаждут побаловать своего партнёра. Он пойдёт за фруктами, водой, шоколадом, который Стив держит в морозилке, потому что говорит, что так вкуснее. Он достанет несколько свежих простыней и помоет мастурбатор, который им понадобится ещё несколько раз, прежде чем всё закончится. Они переживут этот гон, и Стиву будет позволено ещё на несколько месяцев принимать подавители. Будем надеяться, что к тому времени, когда ему прикажут вернуться, Баки будет допущен к течке вместе с ним.

Но сейчас он не беспокоится об этом. Вместо этого он отдыхает, отмечая альфу своим запахом, позволяя Стиву сделать то же самое в ответ, упиваясь тем, что ни один из них не должен проходит через это в одиночку. Обещания, которые они дали друг другу почти столетие назад, остаются в силе.

***

_— Просто уходи! Убирайся отсюда!_

_— Нет! Без тебя не уйду!_


End file.
